


Jeanie In A Flask

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Derek is a djinn, Lost in Translation, M/M, Magic, Miscommunication, Romance, Swear Words, Veils, Wishes, cross dressing, everyone else is human, flask, the wish fullfilling kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a man standing in a fez, a pink veil on his face and a bustier covering a quite hairy chest. Stiles cannot help but stare and drool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles found it in a flea market while he was looking for weird gifts for Allison. It was her 23rd and Scott was as usual going over the top for his fiancé. So there Stiles was, trying to get a collection of small gifts to fill a bag to give her later. That is when he came upon the golden flask. It was simple and plain with a thick silver band on the top and side that was inlaid with some kind of stones that looked red and black when he seesawed it in his hands. It looked neat is all. He wondered if it would be a good gift for his dad, then decided no, his dad did not need encouragement to drink more and let his health go just because Stiles no longer lived at home, in spite of the regular phone calls to check on him and the bribes he promised the people in the police station to look after the sheriff.

But it still looked nice, the sides shining prettily, so he justified that he would fill it with coffee or something and freak people out. Decision made, he paid the shopkeeper their money, put the flask unwrapped in his pocket and the rest of the stuff into a gaily printed paper bag. The party was set to start from the evening and Stiles will not reach early under any condition, as the last time he did, he walked on the pair in the middle of a.... quite something. Scott was the bestest bro to ever bro, but that did not mean that Stiles ever had any inclination or wish to see him in a skirt and corset and laid out on the table, the table where he had most of his meals when he went over, with Allison riding his ass with a strap-on. He had been much happier not having such precise knowledge about his two best friends. 

The thing though that hammered the nail was the fact was that, well, Scotty had looked so pretty. Not like let me fuck you type, thank you very much, but it was something Stiles not paid much attention before, and suddenly found himself much interested. So of course he did a roundabout net search and found a lot of people liked it. The girls he had dated before, now that he thought about it, were kind of butch or tomboyish at least and looked very good in masculine clothes. Stiles just wasn’t aware that he would have liked the reverse for his male partners as well. The two times he hooked up with men who were into cross dressing, one of them an actual drag queen, Stiles had come so hard that be kind of blanked out. So yes it was something he liked and he regretted that he found out he liked it via Scott and Allison.

Later that night the party was awesome. Scott called all of Allison’s colleagues at the law firm she was working assisting at and his old friends as well. Lydia had coloured her hair something pink and purple and looked amazing. Danny and Ethan were making out heavily in the corner. Kira and Malia were giggling tipsily in another corner while groping each other and Stiles sat in the mushy sofa in the middle of the room, with Scott, Boyd, Mason and Liam, getting happily drunker and drunker. With their busy schedule, they rarely got to hang out anymore. Stiles and Liam had already garnered an invite to sleep over the night so both indulged with free abandon. Stiles went to sleep before all of the guests had even left, and Scott and Allison were in their bedroom behind a locked door. 

The next morning Stiles awake to a massive hangover and grunted at the stranglers who just decided to fall down where they were and attempt to sleep. He washed his face, took two aspirin from the bottle kept on the table and got a hot cup of coffee. He still felt yucky, but not nauseous. Seeing that Scott and Allison were still sleeping, he called out his goodbye to the few people in the room and left for his flat. Thankfully, he did not have to work that day and thus could wait the hangover out. He picked up some food to eat after his stomach had settled some more and then fell face down on his bed to sleep some more. By the time he woke up, it was late afternoon. Deciding to stay in for the night so that he can get up in time the next day for his job, Stiles decided to do some laundry and order a pizza. 

While he was picking up the pile of clothes he had collected at the foot of his bed, he came upon the hoodie from yesterday and found the flask shoved into one of the pockets. Stiles pulled it out and threw it in the air a few times. He noticed that the stones now looked more green and brown rather than red and black. He also realised that a faint click was coming out of it. Wondering if there is something inside the flask, Stiles opened it and then had to cough loudly at the cloud of dust that came out of it and almost blinded him, entered his sinuses so that he felt like a few sneezes coming at the same time and coated his tongue with the taste of stale chocolate and rum. He sneezed into the air, making the dust cloud that still hang around his head shift and tried to peer through it.

Hacking loudly, Stiles took a few step back and immediately stilled when he saw that the cloud of dust stayed at the same place. Thinking that he was perhaps hallucinating due to oxygen deprivation, Stiles quickly rubbed his eyes and when he looked this time, no dust cloud hung in the air before him. Stiles stared at the spot dumbfounded and wondered if perhaps he should give up drinking for some time or maybe in fact get himself checked by a doctor. Maybe he was going the way of his mother. Maybe he had already passed the preliminary stages, maybe.... As Stiles was about to go into a full panic mode, his sudden fears of being mentally unstable now founded for sure, someone cleared their throat rather loudly behind him and Stiles forgot his panic about going mad over the panic at having someone in his room unknowingly.

He jerked around suddenly, doing an ungainly pirouette to stare with his mouth open at a dude who was standing near the head of his bed, covered in a shimmery pink and blue fabric. There, standing before him, is a genie-ish looking individual in a fez cap, a pink veil on his face and a bustier covering a quite hairy chest, while airy pantaloons covered his muscular legs, which Stiles could still make out through the diaphanous material. The man was standing straight, eyebrows furrowed, eyes piercing and lips drawn into a tight line. And o, his fucking majestic dick was flying at half mast behind the cloth that really left nothing to the imagination. Stiles suddenly realised that he had been rather unashamedly staring as well as drooling.

Stiles gave a large squawk, tried to jump back, thumped into the wall hard instead and his head connected with it with a large conk. The last thing he said before it all went dark was, “What the fuck?!?”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles wakes up to his head burrowing into a pillow, and him lying on the ground. It was nothing weird, because Stiles did, on occasion, fall off his bed in his sleep, but right now his head was faced the wrong way not to mention that he wasn’t wearing his sleeping clothes. Trying to remember how he got in this position, Stiles runs his eyes around his room. It is empty from what he could see. When he looks towards his back, he gives a yelp and falls over the pillow. There is a dude, there is the dude he saw, in harem pants and pink veil and holy shit juts how hard did he hit his head falling down?

“You hit your head and lost your consciousness, so I cleaned your face with water and put the pillow under you. I hope you are ok?” said the veil dude. 

“Uh, not to be offensive or something, what are you?” Stiles asked him in suspicion.

“I believe you beings call us dijnns,” answered the man calmly.

“Djinn... wha... wait, wait, are you like a jeanie, like the one with Alladdin?” Stiles asked in an incredulous tone.

The man rolls his eyes in a full circuit (and Stiles thinks that he will have to ask some pointers on that because that looked totally on point) and said, his voice belying his annoyance, “That one was a godamn joker. Always playing around and giving humans the wrong ideas. We are wit weavers, dream definers and heart holders. We spread knowledge and share wisdom among different beings so long as they promise to spread word about our existence. Only then beings will come to find us and we will be free.”

“Sooooo... there are no three wishes?” Stiles asks, with dejection colouring his words.

The veil dude rolls his eyes again, although this time it is not that obvious and says, “No, no, we don’t grant wishes. What we do is bring out the inner most wish of an individual so that they can take efforts to make them come true and help them should they need it. Thus the idea of wish fulfilment, the one thing that the person wants and thus does whatever they can to fulfil it, the actual thing got lost in translation somewhere. We have been around for millennia after all. There are bound to be false lore regarding us.”

Rubbing his head, and checking the sore spot where he hit the floor, Stiles says, “Huh. I didn’t expect that. Also, I am not hundred percent sure that this is not a dream. And also, in case this is a dream and I will wake up, I wanna ask you, what’s up with the girly dresses?”

“Girly dresses?” veil dude intones.

“Uh. Um. Nevermind that. What is your name?”asks Stiles, making note to not ask any questions about the clothes again. Before he could say another word through, veil dude disappears and then Stiles is just staring at an empty space and wondering what he did. He gets up and sits on the bed, rubbing his head again, and pulls over the bottle of water on the small table by his bed to get a drink of water and had just placed it over his mouth when the veil dude returns and Stiles ends up splashing water all over his face and spluttering on it.

“You can call me Derek, as you will find my actual name to be quite unpronounceable. And I hope this is the appropriate garb to wear as per your complaints?” veil dude, no, Derek asks.

Stiles’s face is still dripping water and he has a wet tee on and he can only stare open mouthedly at Derek. He is now wearing a sunny yellow top, plastered to his skin and showing off his muscles and pecs and a short, short jeans skirt that hardly covers his manly bits, which he didn’t seem to have made any attempt to cover as his cock is pushing at the skirt and tenting it and his balls almost peeking out from under the tented cloth and fucking garters, garters with bows, with pink satin borders and black bows and snappy red high heels.

Stiles is no fashionista, and has no idea if the abundance of different colours is clashing or not, but, holy shit, vei... Derek looks so awesomely hot that a slight whimper escapes Stiles’s mouth. He is no longer wearing a veil too and what a miracle is that because the man, sorry, djinn, sorry again, Derek is beautiful! He has very startling eyes over which sits his bushy eyebrows and seems to be capable of conveying as much meaning as his mouth. His mouth on the other hand is a dark pink little love cushion, pouting out of his bearded face to rival that of a top model and Stiles is so much a goner. 

Why didn’t he get the classic jeanie, so that he could have made the wishes and maybe wished himself a clone of this delectable creature and hey, he could have named his cross dressing clone Derek and made sweet sweet love to them and whoa, whoa, abort, the dude is still in his room. Stiles clears his throat and puts the bottle back on the table sand the lid because it fell from his hand when Derek made a sudden reappearance and Stiles couldn’t be half assed to find it now while he just looked.

Unperturbed by Stiles and his honestly disturbing amount of staring, Derek calmly comes and sits near Stiles and when Stiles looks spooked for a second, he stills and then finally sits when Stiles goes loose again. Derek says, “For me to do my work, you will have to tell me what your wishes are, so that I may evaluate them and then help you find your one true wish. What is it that you wish for?”

Before he can really think it through, Stiles blurts out, “I want my mom back,” and then has to internally swear silently as he sees Derek’s eyes go infinitely kind.

Derek says, “That is a good wish Stiles. However, you are already aware that that is not possible, so that is not your one true wish. Do you want to try some more?”

It takes Stiles a minute or two to steady his voice before he says, “I wish Lydia loved me back? I wish I had a girlfriend? I wish I had a boyfriend? I wish I could spend more time with my dad? I wish I could silence my brain when I wanted it to? I wish I could read all the books ever written? I wish I could fly? I wish... I wish... I wish I knew what I want to wish for the most.” Stiles was looking at the floor, embarrassed at his outburst and missed the smile Derek sent his way. It was a very nice one too.

“Lydia does love you, just not in the capacity you want her to because she doesn’t have the ability to perceive you in the proper way for her to fall in love with her. You don’t have to wish for either a boyfriend or a girlfriend, you make them on your own, a wish will not grant you the magic to hoodwink someone into liking you after all. As for your dad, I can assure you that he professes the same wish on the matter. But he works hard and he does it so that the place can be kept safe for you, so don’t mind his absence too much,” says Derek.

“Your brain is unique and it would be tantamount to murder to silence it. You can learn to channel it better, so that you are not tripping over thoughts after thought, I can actually help you with that a bit. You have a long life to live yet, maybe you will manage to read them after all, who knows. As for flight, well, I would not tell you to copy Icarus and his doomed flight, but then again, you might, one day, who knows, you beings have come so far in your knowledge distribution so it might not be a completely impossible feat someday. As for the last, don’t worry, I am here to find exactly that,” finishes Derek, a warm look on his face.

“How the fuck do you know all that stuff, the stuff about me and Lydia and my dad?” Stiles asks in alarm, trying to stealthily stand up. 

“Didn’t I just explain to you that I and my kind are wit weavers, dream definers and heart holders? We know everything that is to be known, particularly our momentary recipients, of which you are one of many now. You should consider yourself lucky Stiles,” Derek told Stiles in all seriousness. 

Stiles snorts at that. “Only I would be so lucky,” he says before turning to Derek and its’ like he suddenly remembers that Derek is wearing the clothes he is wearing and he has to catch his breath. He suddenly leans into Derek and says, “What if my innermost wish, as you say, is that I want you to be with me forever? What then?”

“Obviously, that is not...” Derek starts to say and then stops all of a sudden. His eyes become round and this time he is staring at Stiles, a look of total disbelief on his face. He also looks pale. Stiles goes on to ask if anythings the matter, but before he can voice them, Derek disappears completely. Because Stiles was leaning into Derek, he falls on the space Derek was sitting on, startled by his disappearance and with his face muffled by his bed, he says, “What the fuck?!?”


	3. Chapter 3

After looking around his small flat, even under the sink, Stiles just gave up on Derek and fell flat on his bed. Maybe this WAS a dream, Stiles reasoned. Maybe he got a concussion when he got startled by a thief who in his sleep fuzzed state thought to be a pretty good looking dude in weird clothes and that maybe he was in a coma or something. Meh. Whatever. His sub conscious really did bring about a really fantastic face and Stiles wondered where he must have seen him for his face to be featured in his dream and how did he miss the man in real life.

Pondering this, Stiles fell asleep and woke up to alarm going off. It was time to get up and head to his job. He lived near his office where he worked as a comp nerd for an IT company and some days preferred to walk over, with a stop at the diner with the delish Danish. He checked his mobile which he had put on charge before he went off to sleep and saw that there were no calls or messages. He put those into his pocket and found the flask that he dreamed about in that pocket. He thought of leaving it behind and then decided to just bring it along. He will show it off to Erica at office. 

He reached office in time, gave Erica her daily dose of coffee and did some leftover work he was stuck on. Lunch hour came and Erica along with a few others from the office convinced Stiles to take the break with them and go for some good sushi. Stiles couldn’t say no to sushi, so he agreed with alacrity. He ordered his favourite dishes and leaned into the group to listen to all the office gossip he had missed over his off day. Then, one of the guys who was sitting in front of Stiles who was sitting with his back to the entrance of the sushi parlour said, “Who the hell is that?”

Intrigued, Stiles turned back to look at who the guy was commenting on and then gave a chocked off cry when he saw that it was Derek. Today he was wearing a black lacy bra under a loose lacey white top, sparkly booty shorts and simple sneakers. He also had on sparkling chandelier earrings which looked to be diamond and yes, looked beautiful on him. His lips were covered by a pink like coloured lipstick and his beard was trimmed very nicely, the picture looking so, so good that Stiles felt an impulse to forego the sushi and just eat his mouth out.

He stood up and went to Derek who was scowling very firmly at Stiles’s table surrounded by his colleagues and friends. He reached near him and before he could ask something of the man, Derek pulled Stiles to him and put a kiss on his lips, just a smack, without opening his lips or taking advantage of Stiles’s open mouth and Erica actually whooped from behind him. Feeling as if he was missing some great piece of a huge puzzle, Stiles shuffled Derek to the bathroom of the sushi parlour, and when inside, he locked the door before turning to Derek and saying, “What was that?”

“I accept,” Derek firmly stated, his eyes steady on Stiles.

“You accept ... what exactly? I am kind of vague in those area as in I have no idea what you just said ‘I accept’ to so could you maybe explain a bit?”

“I accept to never leaving you and being always being by your side forever, and not leaving before your natural death claims you and I become free from my solemn oath to you,” Derek recited at Stiles.

The breath whooshes out of Stiles. That sounded heavy. He went through Derek had just said and then, with his voice breaking, he says, “My deepest desire or wish is to be never lonely, right?”

Derek gives a sharp nod at that and purses his lips, his head bowing down as he looks at Stiles and says, “And now you will never have to be.”

Stiles gives a dark laugh at that. Someone rattles the bathroom door handle and knocks but Stiles pays it no mind. He watches Derek and thinks about the promise makes. His features harden a bit then and he says, “I refuse.”

Derek looks shocked at this refusal. He says, “What do you mean you refuse? Why would you? I am not joking, I am not saying this in passing. I will truly and really remain with you your whole life.”

“And as I said, I thank you for your kind offer but I will have to refuse it,” Stiles replies in an even voice. 

The door is being knocked on by more than one set of hands now so Stiles heads to it and opens it, before slipping though the few men who are standing there and throwing suspicious stares at him. When he turns back, Derek is missing again, gone to his Jeanie world most probably. Suddenly, Stiles is not hungry for sushi anymore. He goes to the table, refuses to answer any of the questions they ask and takes leave citing a headache. Erica makes as if to come after him, but he stays her and goes back to his office cubicle. It is only there that he slides his finger over his lips, trying to remember how Derek’s lips felt against him.

“You didn’t say why you refused me,” said Derek from behind him and Stiles yelped loudly, almost falling off his revolving chair. Derek is back again, and thankfully it looks like no one is back from their lunch yet. So Stiles takes Derek’s hand, and isn’t that the irony, how well his hands fits in with Stiles’ and this time gets into the broom closet with him and shuts the door close again. He turns back to Derek and looks at him. He is still in his lacy top and stuff and his face is looking very pinched.

“Ok, look, I am going to be straight here. Yes, ok, I am lonely, I have been lonely for quite some time now, and yes, I would definitely like the option of having someone with the promise of never leaving me, but, dude, that is like, when they want to stay with me on their own and not because they are hoping to get free or because it is a duty or something. I want someone to be with me because they want to be with me and not because they have to be, over some boon or curse or whatever this is,” Stiles explains to Derek.

Derek frowns at Stiles and says, “I don’t see why that is a problem. Maybe I am staying on account of my duty, but that does not mean that I am staying only for you. I am staying for me too. I want to learn of this world too.”

“Oh,” Stiles says, “You meant in a friend type thing?”

“Sure, friend type as you call it. I will be around you even when you get a life partner or partners and I will be with you when you are old and dithery and deaf and hardly able to walk. I will be just around,” Derek says.

“Well, what about you then? What if you fall in love or something, then how will you be just around?” Stiles asks Derek sensibly.

“Love?” Derek asks in absolute astonishment.

“Uh, yeah, you know, that feeling you get when you like someone and they make you feel so good and nice and sometimes you end up marrying them too,” Stiles says.

“Marrying?” Derek sounds even more astonished if possible this time.

“Well, yeah. That’s like the final step if you love someone and that is what I want you know, fall in love and marry them and have a family maybe, or maybe not, but definitely try to stay together as long as we can manage,” Stiles says.

Derek mouths at the empty air for a few seconds before schooling his face into a determined look. He says, “I will inform my family and be back soon,” and vanishes without a puff. From the movies, Stiles expected at least a faint pop as the time streams got punched or whatever. He gives a sigh, wonders what Derek took from it and steps out of the closet in the midst of a small crowd who looks at him and behind him into the closet that is empty. Stiles gives a jaunty smile and runs to his cubicle. 

He takes a half day off and returns home, feeling too tired to do anything. He pulls off his jeans and his tee over his head, except that when his head clears from the tee neck, he sees that he is standing in the middle of a huge crowd of people, dressed as uniquely as Derek who is standing to the side beside a woman dressed in a silk overall and a tiara. Stiles stumbles over his own feet, falls down on the ground again as the people behind him do not even attempt to catch him but do move away to give him the space to fall and Stiles screams at Derek, “What the fuck?!?”


	4. Chapter 4

“O my god!” screams Stiles some more as he does some blushing virgin type attempt to hide his body from the sudden intruders. None of the people actually seem to have any kind of reaction to him and his screeches. “Who are you people?” he asks weakly, having already tugged his bed sheet off his bed and wrapped it around his boxer clad body like a very loose and very large toga.

“They are my family,” Derek helpfully contributes, before saying, “They are here to attend our wedding,” which, according to Stiles, is not helpful at all.

“What wedding? Whose wedding? Yours? Then why is everybody in my home? And so many people, I, why, what...!?” Stiles says, tears shinning in his eyes, overcome by everything that is happening around him.

“You said about loving marrying someone and they staying with you forever and since I am already staying, I guessed we could just marry. I conveyed your wish to my family and they are here to see that it goes on without any hitch. Even my eldest great aunt Vidadityali is coming for the wedding. There hadn’t been one in our family in generations – no human had wished for it so long,” Derek said.

“Oh. Um. Hello everyone. Um. Can I have a moment with, er, my... with Derek please?” Stiles pleaded of the crowd of people who have not moved one millimetre since they appeared. And just like that they were gone, his small room looking big and empty with only Stiles and Derek in it now. Stiles takes this opportunity to pull on a new pair of jeans and a flannel shirt over which he wears a red sweatshirt. Then he turns to face Derek who was sitting on his bed like he owned the room.

“Ok, this had been a misunderstanding. I never said I would get married to you. I was merely pointing out the fact that you would get lonely just tagging along when and if I ever do manage to get married and will spend all my spare time with my partner and so wouldn’t you prefer to get married on your own terms to someone who you actually love, like how I am hoping to be, you know, that was the point I was trying to make, not that we should get married in a shotgun wedding with your absolutely silent family as witness, do you understand me now?” Stiles asks, visibly exasperated.

Derek pales at that. He opens his mouth and Stiles is not shocked when this time Derek disappears. He just goes out of his room, roots for something to eat in his fridge and just decides on ordering a pizza for a late lunch seeing how he never got to eat the delicious sushi. Trying to get his mobile he turns back and whimpers when he sees the woman who was standing with Derek and the crowd of his family and she looks furious. She is still wearing the silk overall, her chest on display and her hair swept back by the glittering tiara. Her feet are dirty and her nails are freakishly long and strong looking.

Stiles opens his mouth, to say what exactly he doesn’t know, when the women thunders loudly enough to hurt Stiles’s ears, “What do you mean you are no longer marrying, I had to put a formal request to get Vidadityali, and she lives in the midst of the Himalayas. When Derek has already forwarded his betrothed claim and has been blessed by the elders. He cannot return without marrying you. What is the problem, why are you trying to hurt my child?”

Stiles gulps audibly in the silence following the questions, clears his throat and says, “Ma’am, if I may call you that, it was a mistaken thing. I did not mean to tell him that we will get married, he misunderstood and perhaps it was my mistake too, at being unable to make him understand better. It was never my intention to hurt him, and I am very sorry for that, but, I can’t marry him. I barely know him! If you want I could just go and explain to the, um, elders how the mistake came to be and then the problems solved, isn’t it?”

The woman is looking at him now with furrowed eyebrows, and wow ok now he can see the family resemblance. She says in a lower voice, “You may call me Talia. And you propose to make the elders understand the mistake, taking part of the fault?”

Stiles would have liked to declare that nothing was his fault at all, but diplomatic decisions so as to escape alive and whole demanded that he say, “Yes, totally, sure, no problem. Just give me the date and time, and I will pen it in my dairy, very important date and all, aha ah ahaha.”

Talia looks at him supremely unimpressed, and disappears while muttering something under his breath. No one pops in the whole day and the day after and the day after as well. The day prior to his off, he goes out clubbing with the guys and Stiles ends up drinking a lot again. He is just pissed. Erica had been asking about Derek all these days and today she cornered him in the lift and demanded who the hottie was who had kissed him. Remembering the kiss, which he had not completely forgotten anyway, Stiles gave a curt reply and left Erica spluttering at what to say. He will have to ask for her forgiveness for that soon. Maybe he will finally introduce Boyd to her and maybe she will forget.

Hs is given a lift by Scott who picked him up in the afternoon and Stiles gets into his flat, his steps tipsy and his head already starting to hurt and he feels bitterly about Derek, who promised to be around his whole life and, hah, didn’t even last one complete day. How about that? Even a djinn would stay away from him, what hope does he has for possible human interactions that will end in long term relation. He snorts at himself, pees, drinks some water, takes off his jeans and falls asleep on his bed as soon as he hits it.

Next morning, or rather noon, Stiles wakes up to a line of heat pressed to his back. He tries to turn quickly and see what it is, but his hangover hits him hard and then he has to run for his toilet to throw up. After throwing up and gargling his throat, Stiles comes back to his room and sees through squinting eyes that Derek is sleeping on the bed, curled around the spot Stiles was sleeping in. He was wearing an old tee of Stiles and a short pleated skirt that fell off his ass to show that he was not wearing any underwear. Stiles gulps at the sight and looks at Derek’s face and notices that he is awake and looking at Stiles.

“Hey,” Stiles calls to him, wondering what else to say to him.

“Hi,” Derek returns. 

Stiles comes and sits back on the bed and drinks from the bottle that he keeps refilled by his bed for nights like last and looks at Derek again.

Derek does not move except tilting his head back to look at Stiles who is now sitting with his back to the headboard. 

“Where were you the whole week?” Stiles attempts to ask in an unaffected voice. 

“I had to accompany everyone back to their homes. That’s what, that’s what we have to do,” Derek says.

“Oh. I, I see,” Stiles says, looking at his hands, away from Derek. “I am sorry,” he whispers, after a few minutes of silence. Derek immediately slides nearer to him, places a hand on his nearest knee and says, “That’s ok.”

“It was not my intention to mislead you,” Stiles adds, and Derek just rubs his knee companionably. 

“Friends?” Derek asks this time, a hopeful look on his face. Stiles gives a small smile at that and nods. And after that, Derek is never away from Stiles. He takes the flask, hammers it into a round locket and gives it to Stiles to wear all the time. That is how he always knew where to appear as he carried it around with him those days. Stiles accepted. It took them consecutive days of eating pizza and watching movies and sleeping in the same bed together to realise that they were more than friends. 

It took a few attempts to make Derek understand that this was love after which he made Stiles understand that what he felt for Stiles was love too. There were fights, there were childish tantrums with Derek pouting and Stiles going full crack prankster, but when Talia ultimately called Stiles and Derek to come present their case before the elders, so that Derek may take his claim for marriage back and free Stiles from his proffered promise of bonding, both just accepted the marriage claim in the court of elders and actually got djinn married. 

All that Peter, who was Derek’s uncle, and the only one who missed the whole incident, had to say was, “What the fuck?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
